09558
MikeyMini Episode Number: 9558 - Michael Minicozzi is sad because Poppy passed away & I miss Him Date: Saturday, September 7, 2013 MikeyMini Year: 2013 Sponsors: C, T, 7 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch sings "I'm Sad Because I'm Happy." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews some colonial American citizens who are participating in the Boston "T" Party. Rather than tea, they drop things that begin with the letter "T" in the water instead! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T - Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids try to guess the T word a man paints on his hand (turkey). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard finish drinking milk, and they suddenly run out, and don't know what to do with the cartons at first, but ges the idea to "recycle" them and play with them like a train. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|There's A Letter C Out There In Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abby and Charlize Theron talk about the word jealous, a feeling Charlize claims to have never felt before. Soon, she becomes jealous of Abby's wings. Abby magically gives her some, and now Elmo becomes jealous of Charlize's wings! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A strange poem with C words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woman forms a C in yoga. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Millie and Molly take a walk, and have different perspectives of their surroundings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ballad of the Sad Café" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Candle (the candle blows back) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven creatures gather for a birthday party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man gets a letter C in the mail. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids picture C words in the clouds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Canary |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dave Matthews and Grover sing "I Need a Word." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 Starfish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Come On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Various "C" words are found throughout a yard. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Various alien creatures perform in an otherwordly music performance conducted by a trumpet-nosed creature. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Spanish Word of the Day: teléfono Big Bird and Snuffy don't know the Spanish word for "telephone," but someone calls them to announce it: teléfono. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Squeak Previews" Two mouse movie critics review a movie about mice attempting to steal food |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A horseshoe and boot pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo catches a cannonball with his bare hand. His lovely assistant Crazy Harry fires a muzzle-loading cannon directly at Gonzo. Kermit excitedly announces that Gonzo has caught the cannonball -- but catching the cannonball has stretched his arm out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 trucks are counted in a sandbox |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A fan reveals the letter C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings ":C is for Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide